equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Submods
This page contains download links and short descriptions of various submods available for Equestria at War. Official Submods Equestria at War Music Mod The Equestria at War team is proud to present the Equestria at War music mod. Featuring 55 atmospheric and fitting tracks from the My Little Pony fandom, including CarbonMaestro, Evening Star, JycRow, Makkon, Radiarc, AnIrishMusician, and Artem Yegorov. Please note that some music is also included in the base mod. There is a toggle-able option to the in-game music player that lets you to choose between vanilla songs, mod songs or both! This option is included in the base mod. Note for Streamers / Youtubers: while we have permission to use the music in this mod, we cannot guarantee that it is YouTube friendly. Full list of songs (with links) New Content Escalation 84' by Euro General Two years after a devastating nuclear war between NATO and the USSR, remnants of humanity desperately flee through a one way dimensional portal into the magical world of Equestria. How will humans navigate this strange new world, and will their old enmities follow them? Adds 3 playable new nations (The Soviet Union, The United States of America and the Union of European Nations) with custom tech trees and equipment for the humans. Discord Server Talouse Focus Tree by best75 This submod for Equestria at War adds a unique focus tree for Talouse, including a path that allows the creation of a Southern Griffonia faction Aryanne Hoofler by Kristen Reid and Feydrid Kearn Replaces the New Mareland fascist path with a new fascist, Nazi tree led by Aryanne Hoofler. Balance / Tech Submods Griff-tech by MiszczTheMaste Tech tweaks and reworks for EaW, including new racial techs and more race exclusive equipment and tech. Sub-submod - Research Time Penalty Remover by Blackjack zEAW-MP_Balance by tomthebarbarian and lukas A mod specifically created for the weekly EaW multiplayer games, in order to facilitate a more balanced match. Equestria at War MP mod by BMF Murena and Gereval A mod adjusting EAW values for multiplayer Years of Necromancy by Dracon Lerahras Buffs the Dread League, especially the skeleton path, for a more enjoyable experience. Equestria at War - Impassable Areas by Kiselmann "Equestria at War - Impassable Areas" submod follows a specific goal: to improve mountains representation on EaW's map, i.e. possibility and impossibility to travel across some of heights a player may encounter during a game. Utility Submods Coloured Buttons for Equestria at War by cijik The popular coloured buttons for HOI4 mod, compatible with Equestria at War. 50 Construction Slots - Equestria at War by MrBlazzar™ All states have 50 construction slots. The EaW compatible edition. A cheaper construction variants with half build cost is also available. Development Pack - Equestria by Alsinir Adds decisions to expand mining, migrate populations, slowly core land and expand building slots. Minor Submods * Sombra Alt Portrait by Soron - Alternate portrait for Sombra. * Canterlot Defence Shield by Danior5 - Adds a decision to raise a magical shield over Canterlot. * Tech Icons by MiszczTheMaste - Adds griffon and changeling icons to their respective race techs. * Carbon Maestro Vocals by Biribiri - replaces instrumental with vocal versions of Carbon Maestro's song. * Oleander by Soron - Adds Oleander from Them's Fightin' Herds as an EQS and NLR general. * EAW Quotes by Nightfall - Adds quotes to the loading screen. * Better Main Theme by Gearheart - Replaces the song at the title screen with Evening Star's Starswirl the Bearded * Thorax by Tvebaknr1 - Replaces the Thorax portrait with the "skittlebug" version. * Dread League Soundtrack by MrScroup - Adds a new song to be used for the Dread League. Community Translations Chinese''' by Diffat Elicka The Chinese translation is still in early stages. Contact @Diffat Elicka for questions or to help. '''Chinese Wiki German by Daremo The German translation has just begun. Contact @Daremo#0775 on Discord for questions or to help. Unreleased Mods Equestria at War: Mirror World Developers - '''Sigismund Augustus, MarkipOOn, Sunrise Sparkle, Knock Off Tito, drawingwithapitoffriendship.' Equestria at War: Mirror World (EaW: MW) is a submod of Equestria at War (EaW), inspired by IDW comics issue 18-19 combined. You can play as any nation as you like, just like EaW, with different scenarios, backgrounds and even histories! Will the Bandit 6 succeed in their journeys? Will the Four elements of Harmony guide you to victory?... It is your duty to lead nation to the success, or to prove that the Magic of Friendship is still there in Mirror World! 'Discord Server ' Twilight Rising by Phoenix Adds a path for Twilight to breakaway in a Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker civil war, to form a completely new Harmonic nation and three-way civil war. 'Discord Server ' Discord Republic by Theodore Verany (Feitanakin) Discord Republic is the state of the editors of the Russian EaW wiki. At the moment there are neutral and communist paths, with harmonists in development. English localization will be added soon. Equestria at War: Fallout '''Developers - '''The_Laundry, Tonkano Equestria at War: Fallout is an ambitious work in progress submod of ''both Equestria at War and Old World Blues that aims to bring the post apocalyptic world of Kkat's Fallout: Equestria into the HoI4 experience. It replaces the map of EaW with a zoomed in version of the Equestrian Continent, similar to OWB's North America. As of right now the map is mostly finished and focus trees are being added. Discord Server ' Incompatible (Out of Date) Mods If you play a mod that is not compatible with the current EaW version, please move it here. Military & Economic Realism by Kylandor Alters many aspects of Equestria at War including military equipment requirements, production cost, technology dependencies and bonuses from ideas. All Early Age Tech Start by Kylandor Low tech (late Medieval / early Renaissance) start for all nations in EaW. FO:E Music by AF Definta Adds 27 Fallout Equestria inspired music pieces from the Fallout Equestria fandom. Vedina by MiszczTheMaste Adds focus tree(s) for Vedina. There are several paths, but some of them need more work. In future there will be more interactions with neighbours, especially northern. '''Sub-Submod - 'Griff-tech Compatibility Patch by MiszczTheMaste Our Nation 'Lead Dev - '''Ser Pounce A fascist submod for Our Town. "''Our Town has stopped being Our Home and instead is just a Stalliongradian puppet that pretends it is free. But there are those within Our Town who wish to change things, change them for the better. For we will not live in just Our Town anymore, but live life within Our Nation." 'Discord Server ' Discontinued Mods Spanish Translation 'Lead Translator - '''ComRed Lyuz El equipo de traducción sigue trabajando constantemente para seguir trayendo más características del juego al idioma español. En esta primera versión te sugerimos probar los siguientes países: Equestria, Imperio de Cristal,Imperio Cambiante, Nueva Grifonia. 'Discord Server Loading Screen Quotes for EAW by Castle Three This is an Equestria at War submod that adds quotes to the game. There are over 30 with the total amount to be either 50 or 100 at the end. I plan to add more but for now this is the limit. :XD. Equestria at War Submod: The Chimeraling by Nyinxie A replacer of the Changeling nation. To be given an island south of Newmareland when the dev fully grasps at map creation. The replacing nation is known as the Chimeraling, A custom species comprised of Chimera and changeling origin, Half Gryphon - Half Changeling. You start off with a pre created alliance between the Chimeraling, Falcor, Zeebs and Talouse. This mod will not be worked on for a while, both being broken when being activated from Steam, as well as not having the time to work on the coding and artwork itself. If you desire a copy of the mod to mess around with, or to continue, please contact me at; Nyinxie#4246 @Discord Better Rivers by Professional Horse ''Discontinued due to its integration into the main mod. '' Category:Background Info